Complicated
by SiXeRzgErL-43
Summary: Gordo want Lizzie, but thinks he has not chance with her. I thought it up in a minute and it's my first fic so please be nice :) Also, it starts out as a songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated"


Uh Huh  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie. He knew he didn't have a chance with her. Watching her flirt with Ethan was like being shot right in the heart. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't know how. The more and more he thinks about her, the more he falls in love with her.  
  
  
  
Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I have no idea what Lizzie sees in that Ethan guy. Yeah, he does have looks, yeah he is popular. But is that all that matters? "Am I really that bad looking" Gordo thought to his self over and over again. When I try and talk to Lizzie, especially when she's around Miranda, all she talks about is that blonde haired heart-throb of hers, and if God forbid I interrupt her, who knows what she'll do.  
  
  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin in your car  
  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
  
But you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tell me tryin to be cool  
  
You You look like a fool to me  
  
When I'm around Lizzie, and it's just me and her, she acts like, well, her own person, not like everyone else. And that's the Lizzie I like, not the Lizzie that freaks every time she has the slightest chance to be popular. I wish Lizzie could just like me the way I like her. Why are thing so complicated?  
  
  
  
  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frusterated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
I've got to tell her-no I can't. She'd probably just laugh. Besides I think that Ethan guy is starting to like her, I mean REALLY like her. Anyway, Lizzie would pick Ethan over me everyday? Why is life so frustrating?  
  
  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off  
  
All your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
I've decided- I'm going to tell Lizzie how I feel. I don't care if she laughs, I'll have it off my chest. Her golden hair just makes my heart stop. Her laugh makes me weak, I can't keep this to myself any longer.  
  
Lizzie's POV Gordo came to my house the other day. He told me he needed to talk. I didn't think anything of it.  
  
*Lizzie and Gordo sat on the porch talking*  
  
Lizzie: "So Gordo, what do you want?" Gordo: "It's just well." Lizzie: "What?" Gordo: "I uhh. like someone." Lizzie: "Oh... This is exciting! So, what's the matter?" Gordo: "Well, I don't know how to tell her, I'ma little embarrassed, actually a lot embarrassed." Lizzie: "So, tell her, if she's turns you down, it's her loss, not yours." Gordo: "You really mean that?" Lizzie: "Yeah." Gordo: "Thanks."  
  
*Lizzie and Gordo stare at each other for a while, finally, they lean in, and they kiss, an unexpected, nice kiss.*  
  
*Miranda is walking to Lizzie's house, spots the two kissing and turned to walk home. "Yes!" She thought to herself. "I always knew those two would get together!"*  
  
Lizzie: "So who is it?"  
  
*Gordo leaned in and kissed Lizzie again. A short kiss. Then Gordo pulls away.*  
  
Gordo: "Guess."  
  
*Later that day.*  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I can't believe it. I kissed Lizzie. And she liked it! Going out with Lizzie is all I wanted. Maybe life isn't always so complicated. 


End file.
